Unconventional
by jlubspetahh
Summary: What they have may not be normal, but boy is it fun. Inspired by PPSS's Picspiration, held weekly by the lovely Emmy.


Doo-loo-dee-doo

God, that noise.

That computer generated chime that can send my heart racing and therefore, the blood in my veins pumping double-time. I take a peek at the newly added chat window.

_How are you today beautiful?_

I blush slightly from reading his greeting. I loved his little compliments. I was beautiful, sweetie, baby, honey, and most often, sexy.

_I'm pretty good, just woke up. You?_

_The same. Would you laugh then log off if I told you I still had my morning wood?_

I had heard that same line from complete strangers in my early days of complete boredom and random chat rooms. Usually that would make me hit block next to their screen-name, but with him it's completely different.

_Haha very funny, mister. Need to go take care of that before you can actually have a conversation?_

Truth is, I didn't want him to leave. Hell, I'd stayed in bed for the hope that he would be on on a Sunday morning. The last time we talked was Wednesday night- the night he had a graduate school class- and he was too tired to do what we've been doing for four months now. Now, I was yearning to see him.

_mmm... I'd only leave if it meant you were at my front door willing to help me with my problem. And, I'm perfectly capable of having a conversation- the proof is right here- although I'm practically throbbing in my boxers, baby._

Cue belly ache- that feeling, although fleeting- that makes your eyes roll back just a little and you tingle in all the right places. God, I love that feeling. He was so good at giving me that feeling. Also, I wanted to be at his front door right this moment so badly. For months we've been hinting at meeting. Lord knows we have the chemistry and as the conversations have continued to where we know almost everything about each other. We lived 500 miles apart, which is a relatively short plane ride. The problem is that he had a devastating break-up shortly before he found me in a chat room. His opening line: "You're a cutie. age?" Since then, I've learned more and more about the she-devil that skewed his perception of relationships. If there was a form of female castration, I'd be the first to try it out on her. But for now, we've settled into happily making ourselves feel good and sharing little bits of our lives with one another.

_Hmm... throbbing you say? That does sound like a problem. You might want to take a look at that, you know... make sure there's no bigger problem. _

_It's definitely gonna get bigger if you don't do anything about it. _

_Oh really? I'm trembling in my panties._

_mmm panties? What else?_

_I'm looking around and I don't see any other articles of clothing remotely close._

_Fuck_

Cue hook and line. Any mention of a lack of clothing could bring a warm-blooded male to his knees. With him, though, it's the underwear. The panties, The undies. The knickers. He was never the one to specifically ask to see anything, claiming that he always wanted whatever I want. Today, I was going to get what I wanted.

_I don't know if you're telling the truth._

_Want to inspect for yourself?_

_Of course honey. I'd love to._

Although I'd already gotten up earlier to brush my hair and do a nose check, I scampered to the dresser and mirror adjacent to my bed to check my appearance. I wouldn't want to try to look sexy with sleep crusties in my eyes. I settled back in bed and wrapped a white sheet carefully around my body and clicked on the little green camera next to his name. My image popped up on the screen while it connected.

Fail to connect with video chat

What the fuck? It tried once more, but the message reappeared. No, no, no- I needed this!

_What's wrong?_

_I don't know!_

_Aww..._

_Try single chat to see whose cam is not working_

_ok- wait a sec_

My image reappeared on the screen with a message that the chat had finally connected. Unfortunately, he didn't show up. Since he could hear me now, I could just talked out loud.

"What's up with your cam?"

_No clue. But god you look fantastic._

I smiled as a replied, "So am I just supposed to put on a show for you?"

_If you want_

"And how will I know what you want me to do?"

_You can do anything you want baby. Just help me with this please_

A file began to download lower onto my screen and I had an idea of what it would be. As the image began to appear, I could see his disheveled brown-bronze hair flying all over the place. Next, his sleepy green eyes were staring straight at me, their mischievous gaze matching the sexy smirk his lips formed. His torso was bare and lean- I'd fantasized too often about how I would scratch my nails down his abs. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could compare to his perfect erection being stroked by his large, masculine hand right before me. The first time I saw his cock I nearly wept with joy. A generous but adequate eight inches was hard and ready for whatever I was about to do on the camera, and I couldn't wait to get started.

_Is that drool on the side of your mouth I see? haha_

"Ha, maybe. Wouldn't you rather have it be your cum though?"

_Damn, I know I shouldn't ever try to tease you._

"No teasing? You're no fun."

_Oh, I have other ways of teasing baby. Now what are you doing hiding underneath that sheet?_

I removed the sheet from around me, revealing my perky tits and hard nipples. I moved my laptop back so that he could see my whole body. "Sex hair," bare chest, soft stomach, little black panties, and long tan legs were stretched out for my silent watcher, and I couldn't wait to get started.

_mmmmmm baby. I wanna suck on those nipples so bad right now. Make them wet and hard and have you squirming on my bed._

"These nipples?" I asked while pinching and rolling them between my fingers, "They're so hard for you babe."

_I can see that. Those panties are delicious too_

I brought my hands down to the edge of my panties and slid my fingers underneath. "Yep. I love these panties. They make my ass look pretty good, too."

_Baby I love your ass. You know that._

Oh, I knew how much he loved my ass. One night not too long ago we had been particularly horny and kept going with it until we were exhausted. His favorite position- from which he came three times- was me playing with myself on my hands and knees looking over my shoulder. The man had stamina, and I loved every second of it.

"Let me move the camera and then you can see the little ass you love so much."

_ok_

I placed my computer on top of my dresser and moved a pillow to the middle of my bed. I looked over towards the camera again and saw that he had written something new.

_Damn_

I smile appeared on my face again as I sat on the edge of the bed, crossing my legs in front of me and leaning back on my hands. "This better?" I asked.

_I thought you wanted to show me that ass?_

"Whoops," I quickly said before flipping over to my stomach. i placed my feet down on the ground so that I was essentially bent over my bed. I bet he loved this visual.

_mmmmm yum_

_lemme slide those panties down with my teeth baby_

"Should I slide them down for you babe?"

_mhmm_

"Okay." I placed my head back down on the pillow as I hooked my thumbs into the edge of the black cotton that was hiding all the parts he craved on me. I pushed them down to where they were just underneath my ass. He always talked about wanting to fuck me with my panties just barely uncovering me. I heard the chime again.

_Sweetie you're making me throb. You should rub on that pussy for me now... just play with yourself until you come so you don't have to keep reading what I type._

"Okay babe. I can definitely do that." My right hand made its way under my tummy so that I could reach down to my very wet and very swollen clit. I made wide circles around it with my index and middle finger, spreading my arousal around. I thought about the picture he sent, of him laying in bed right now watching me do this to myself. i always felt so empowered, so confident with my sexuality when I got on here and he wanted to see me bring myself to climax. And it didn't hurt when I was able to see him explode all over the place, either. So I concentrated on how teasing and touching my pussy felt while a barrage of chimes met my ears. Although he said not to read what I wrote right now, he knew that on lonely nights I would masturbate to our old conversations. He did it, too. These chimes were for later eyes to see, and I was grateful I'd have new material. As I started to cum, I arched my back and pinched my clit, feeling the wetness run down my thighs. I let out a moanful, "Edward," because I knew he'd be listening for it. I heard one more chime before I got up from the bed to get my computer. This is what greeted me:

_mmm work that clit for me honey_

_you look so damn fuckable bent over that bed_

_i want to be sliding in that pink pussy right now_

_i'm stroking the head of my cock. i know you want the precum on the tip_

_lemme smack that little perky ass baby. you love when i do_

_i'm pumping my cock inside both fists sweetie. its like i'm inside that tight pussy_

_mmmm_

_i can tell that you're close_

_i'm close too_

_i'm coming sweetheart_

_mmm i love watching you come_

"You were talkative today, huh?"

_haha yep. i had to make up for not being on my cam_

"I'll be right back, ok?"

_mmm ok. that felt amazing Bella._

I clicked out of the camera window so that I could clean up before chatting with him again. Now that we got our satisfaction, we would go talk about how our weeks have been, what was coming up in our schedules, and skirt around the issue of finally giving in to these crazy desires.

It was unconventional, but I'd take it.


End file.
